Naze Anata Wa Boku Korosu?
by Silver-Serval
Summary: Love is a battlefield you take hits, you leave hits. It is a war, one of anger, fury, of pain. Love and war are the one and same... Ever changing... Melding. Choose wisely, there are no ‘second chances’, this is no fantasy world, you only live once...
1. Too Little

_**Naze anata wa boku korosu?**_

**\m/ Y-Y \m/**

_Disclaimer!- I don't own it. If I did, would I be here making this fanfiction???_

**\m/ Y-Y \m/**

_Love is a battlefield; you take hits, you leave them. It is a war, one of anger, fury, and pain. But even in war we find the queerest of things... Love, faith, charity... Hope. Many ask what we do, what war is; why was is. There is no right answer, no way to prove this would have happened if someone had done that. No true way to prove that war could have been averted by... Oh, I don't know, perhaps by Earth Alliance not dropping nukes on Junius Seven..._

_But it is unknown. There are no 'what if's in the game of war. No possibilities. No room to ask. No room for the cowards. You either live, or you die trying. But sometimes, war is unforseen. Unnoticeable until you've already stepped through the door and it's been locked behind you._

_All I can say?_

_Love and war are the one and same, ever changing, forever melding. Find your friends, carefully choose your enemies, and stick together. Nothing beats having someone to cry with when war, or love, has you on your knees._

_Choose wisely, there are no 'second chances', and this is no fantasy world, you only live once._

_-Sensou Mitsukai_

_**Chapter 1- To Little**_

Raevern Aedori, a young teen clad in practically all black, minus her long silver-streaked red hair, frowned slightly at her companion, taking the laptop from him, "Kira, please, sleep at home, or let me finish the paper. You know I hate mistakes in the notes."

The boy named Kira blinked slowly, almost as if he'd been sleeping, "Wha?" He blinked again, amethyst eyes peeking over at the laptop with now sat perched precariously on the girl's lap. "Raevern... Why do you have my computer?"

She paused copying in mid-sentence and turned to face the boy, "Aliens came by a few hours ago, beamed you up to their ship, shot off, danced around the galaxy, then brought you back. I, of course, wasn't allowed to go, so I just took your laptop to finish your copy of the notes." She waved a small pile in her hand, "See? I have mind, but you were taken for that space ride..." Raevern dropped off thoughtfully until Kira thumped her lightly on the back.

"Thanks, I guess."

"You're very welcome, but-" Unfortunately for her, that was the moment that everyone else, Miriallia and Tolle, came running, nearly crashing into both Kira and Raevern.

"Oi, Kira. The professor wants to speak with you."

"You, too, Rae," added Miri cheerfully. Kira nodded absently, taking his computer back, searching for the news.

"Freeze, mister!" commanded Raevern, "That would be my home, thanks so much." She pointed to the screen with her index finger. The sight was not pretty.

"T-that's the Orion colony?" whispered Tolle, suddenly frightened.

"Yeah... Well, it _was_..." Raevern said slowly, watching the screen. "They were strong... I'm sorta afraid now..."

Kira smiled briefly, snapping his laptop shut, giving Raevern a quick hug. "Don't be. You're here now, with us. Orion is a tough colony, they won't go down without a fight." Though his word were strong, his amethyst orbs were pained. He was pretty sure he'd been the only one to notice that those pictures and video clips had been taken nearly a week ago.

He turned his gaze to his now chattering group of friends and smiled. "Alright! Let's go, I'll bet the professor is waiting for us, ne?"

Raevern nodded happily, fears about her fallen country already forgotten. The four walked through the campus until they heard a shriek of laughter. Raevern paused then waved cheerily. "Heya, Flay-chan."

Flay blinked at her, almost like Raevern was a giant bug only needing to be squashed, but she too dredged up a smile. "Ohayou, Raevern-kun." Raevern waved to the other girl's, unsure of their names, then stepped into the car with Kira and Miri that would take them up to the school building.

Once there, she silently followed in their wake to the classroom. And once inside, only when inside, she smiled happily, "Morning, Kuzzey! Morning, Sai!" She paused, "Where's the professor?"

"In talking to someone... He should be out soon, Raevern. So sit, chill, and give me ideas on how to fix this thing." That was Kuzzey's voice.

Shrugging slightly, Raevern wandered over to his side and sat down, frowning intensely at the screen before pointing at some things, making Kuzzey nod. Kira, Tolle, and Miri had chosen to sit by Sai. Tolle, being the most curious, glanced around th room, his eyes lighting upon a figure by the door.

"Hey, Sai, who's that?"

"One of the professor's guests. Be nice to him."

Tolle just nodded and scrambled to his feet to go put on the robotic costume-thing they'd been working on. It wasn't too long before her was strapped inside, looking more robotic now than anything else. Raevern tapped on Kuzzey's should and giggled helplessly at Tolle.

"And you say I'm scary. Man, you could probably scare away a nice portion of Heliopolis." Kira and Miri snickered. Kuzzey's laugh was a little more... Ahh... A little more 'out there'. He banged his fist on the table, snorting with laughter.

Right after that, the room began to shake. Raevern sent a helpless glare at Kuzzey, "Greeat!! Hit the table and the whole place rocks! We're all gonna die." The boy in the corner frowned and dashed out of the room as Kira, Sai, and Miri struggled to free Tolle from the metal robot pieces. Kira herself had the task of dragging Kuzzey, freaked out and all white eyes, from the room.

They all managed to make to the hallway, and Kira glanced around, pointing one way. "Miri, you guys go that way, I'll head this way... maybe we find enough shelters." His voice was hopeful, but Raevern knew it was unlikely. But both parties nodded, agreeing they'd meet in the near future on Earth, safe and sound.

Kira dashed down one hallway, Raevern hot on his heels. Too far to go back, Kira noticed her, "Raevern!? What're you going here?!"

"It's called the buddy system. That way, if you fall down, I'll be there to drag your sorry self out to a shelter. Besides," she smiled faintly, "It's not safe anymore." Kira suddenly froze beside a door, eyes wide.

"Hey, you!" It was the boy-errr... The girl from earlier. She was standing right outside a door, and Raevern was just curious enough to glance outside. The girl was crying, and both Raevern and Kira decided to drag her back through the door as someone, a young woman in an orange jump suit, noticed them atop the stairs and shot at them. Once, twice, three times... All misses, thankfully.

The blonde girl stared blankly at them both, tears rolling from her eyes. Kira yanked her hand upwards and she no choice now but to follow. At the end of the hall, they saw a shelter with a green light. Raevern mentally cheered, speeding up and reaching it first.

She pressed the button on the console, "Hello?!"

A man's voice answered, "Who's out there?"

"There's just three of us! Please, we wouldn't take too much space."

"We don't have enough room, I'm sorry, Miss... Go to L block." there was an explosion form behind us. Kira shoved forward, amethyst eyes pleading, it was heard in his voice.

"Please, can you take just one of us? A girl, no less??"

There was a moment of silence, of conference, on the other side. Suddenly, a soft 'whoosh' escaped the opening for the pod. Raevern didn't hesitant in shoving the girl towards it. "We'll find the next one, take this one." The girl struggled, but soon, she stopped and the pod closed. Once making sure it was safely gone, Kira and Raevern hurried off down another hallway.

"C'mon, door number one!" shouted Raevern, hefting open said door. They looked down onto... Gundam suits. Raevern cursed, ready to turn back around. Only the explosion stopped her. She and Kira hopped the railing, hiding from the massive hail of debris, but as she landed, Raevern felt a sharp prick in her leg.

Whimpering softly, she stood up, ignored it, then followed Kira to a Gundam suit... To hide...

There was the woman form before, firing randomly along the open space between the Gundam suits. Raevern wouldn't have warned her after she saw the man peeking though a telescope on his gun, but Kira would. Kira did.

"Look out!" he shouted. She had just enough time to dodge it so that nothing vital was hit, but she had been struck by the bullet. She and Raevern exchanged wary glances before the older woman cursed, falling backwards. Raevern dropped beside her to see what had happened, no hard task see her leg was bleeding nastily and all.

Only Kira's gaps shook her from the care of the woman, "Athrun...?" Raevern blinked, blinked, then blinked again.

Her voice, a chilling mix of fear and sadness, filled the noisy, gunfire-filled room. "Athrun... Why?"

The boy, dropped his knife, taking off his helmet to reveal perfect green eyes framed by long, flowing blue hair. He was just as surprised to see them there as they were to see him, "Kira, Raevern..." He was supposed to shoot them, but he couldn't now... Not anymore...

**\m/ Y-Y \m/**

**_Author's_ _note_**_: Yo! Tis_ _I, Silver-Serval!! .:cricket cricket:. Wow... I feel alone... WELL! Anyways, I'm back! In black, singing... Uhmmm... Shaq. (It rhymed... Uh oh. .:dies:.) Whooo! Anyways, back to my main point. I'm back on writing my stories. So be happy! Umm, flames will be used to roast tiny, furry live things. And look for my newest edition to my stories, 'Unwell', an Itachi birthday ficcy!_

_Well... now that I'm done... I'm going to bed. Later, everyone! Look for chapter two, coming out... Probably within_ _the week, if I'm that motivated!_

_**Athrun**: Uh huh... Watch, we won't see another post on this for a month._

_**Raevern**: Athrun! Be nice._

_**Athrun**: No! I'm not paid to be 'nice'._

_**Ravern**: .:Goes all ninja-kung-fu and attacks:._

_**Athrun**: .:Shrieks and fight back:._

_**Kira**: .:Sigh...:. R & R, peeps! 'Scary lady' loves it._


	2. To Miss You

_**Naze anata wa boku korosu**_

* * *

_Love is a battlefield; you take hits, you leave them. It is a war, one of anger, fury, and pain. But even in war we find the queerest of things... Love, faith, charity... Hope. Many ask what we do, what war is; why was is. There is no right answer, no way to prove this would have happened if someone had done that. No true way to prove that war could have been averted by... Oh, I don't know, perhaps by Earth Alliance not dropping nukes on Junius Seven..._

_But it is unknown. There are no 'what if's in the game of war. No possibilities. No room to ask. No room for the cowards. You either live, or you die trying. But sometimes, war is unforseen. Unnoticeable until you've already stepped through the door and it's been locked behind you._

_All I can say?_

_Love and war are the one and same, ever changing, forever melding. Find your friends, carefully choose your enemies, and stick together. Nothing beats having someone to cry with when war, or love, has you on your knees._

_Choose wisely, there are no 'second chances', and this is no fantasy world, you only live once._

_Sensou Mitsukai_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2- To Miss (You)

Her voice, a chilling mix of fear and sadness, filled the noisy, gunfire-filled room. "Athrun... Why?"

The boy, dropped his knife, taking off his helmet to reveal perfect green eyes framed by long, flowing blue hair. He was just as surprised to see them there as they were to see him, "Kira, Raevern..." He was supposed to shoot them, but he couldn't now... Not anymore...

Raevern stared at Athrun, hurt in her feverishly clear silver eyes. "Athrun..." It was painful to know that he was supposed to be killing them now, now that they'd seen military secrets and all. "Athrun, loveling," she paused after using her 'close friend' term, eyes welling with tears, "Athrun, come with us. Come where you belong."

He opened him mouth, ready to shout something back at her, but a shot rang through the air. Athrun leapt back, anger in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Raevern spun on her heel, shrieking at the older woman that still held the smoking gun, "Stop it! Don't shoot him!"

The woman merely scowled, shoving both Kira and Raevern towards the Gundam's open cockpit. "Get in," she hissed, slipping in after them. She began typing on the keyboard, bringing the Gundam to some sort of waking movement. It was jerky, but it would work, especially now that the phase-shift armor had activated. She began attacking the Gundam that was attacking her.

After the Gundam slammed into them again, Kira shook his head, pushing the woman out of the way. She just gave him an odd look and moved back behind the seat like Raevern was. Kira began furiously typing away at the keyboard, muttering odd little things.

"This won't work... Have to re-connect that... Regenerate the power..."

Raevern watched in silence now, fear in every little gasping breath she took. As the other Gundam slammed into them again, Raevern felt herself hit the wall of the cockpit, smashed further by the other woman. Everything tilted to the other side, then back again, as Kira fought to keep the Gundam controlled.

Suddenly, she felt weightless, the Gundam was air born! But falling back to Earth was a bit of a shock, so as they landed, Raevern felt her leg _crunch_ again. She barely had enough will power left to glance back over Kira's shoulder, to watch him struggle against another Gundam, a tiny picture of Miri, Tolle, Kuzzey, and Sai in the right hand lower corner of the screen.

They were hit again, Raevern's leg shifting again, causing more pain than before. Whimpering softly, she leaned against the seat, fighting the battle of consciousness.

She soon lost...

"Athrun-chan!?" called a young Raevern gleefully, her hands clasped tightly behind her back.

The blunette smiled at the young girl, "Yes, Rae-chan?"

"Kira an' I are gonna miss you bunches..." She held her arms out wide for extra emphasis. "You're gonna come back and visit, ne?"

"Yeah, please?" That was Raevern's adopted sister, Kayaña.

"See? Even the brat'll miss you! You gotta come and visit!"

"Monthly!!" shouted Kayaña cheerfully

"Weekly!" giggled Raevern.

"Daily!" joined Kira, not to be out-done by the crazy girl duo. Kira glomped the still smiling blunette, making both Kayaña and Raevern laugh childishly.

"Yeah," shrieked both girls, rushing up to hug the younger boy.

Raevern suddenly grew serious, hugging him tightly. "We'll come and join you soon, okaysies? Momma Aedori said we would. She said we could take Kira, too."

Athrun nodded, almost saddened to leave his closest friends here. "I will, and I'll miss you three until then." Slowly, Athrun handed Kira the mechanical bird he'd made. To Raevern, a tiny photo album of the group. To Kayaña, a tiny, light red, Haro.

Then, Athrun left, leaving broken dreams and faith in his wake...

Sometime later that week, Raevern was sitting outside in the grass, flopped out on her back, staring blindly at the stars. It had been her newest dream that she would find the ship Athrun had been on somewhere up in that starry mass of stars and planets that populated the night sky.

She didn't notice Kira until he was right beside her, amethyst eyes sparkling, "Whacha doin', Raevern?"

"Lookin'," she smiled cheerfully, head tilting so she could see Kira easier. "You?"

"Lookin' at you. Why you lookin' at the sky? Anything neat tonight?"

She frowned slightly, "No... Nothing...Ne, Kira-kun? Do you think he's still up there? Y'know, can he see us?"

Kira shook his head, "I don't think so..."

"Oh," came the saddened reply. "Okay..."

"Yeah, but don't worry. Athrun promised he'd come visit us. He never lies." Kira smiled sweetly at the younger girl, trying to cheer her up a bit more. Raevern couldn't help but return the smile.

"Well, I'll be waiting here for him, so you better be, too."

Raevern gave a great yawn, reaching up with her right hand to rub at her eyes. "Wha' happened?"

"You were abducted by aliens," came Tolle's grim banter.

"Tolle, shush. Now, really, where am I?"

"The Archangel. How're you feeling, Raevern?" That was Miriallia's kind voice as she shooed Tolle from the room.

"Groggy, sorta crappy... what happened??"

"ZAFT attacked Heliopolis. And... Well, we're on the ship 'Archangel'. Kira, Kuzzey, and Sai are here, too."

"Okay..."

Miri's face was worried, "Rae, how'd you break your leg?"

"Jumping?" She giggled sheepishly, "Better than being burnt to a crisp, ne?"

Miri just shook her head, "Really though, what did you do?"

"I fell wrong," Raevern's silver eyes turned serious. "Where's Kira? Is he and that other woman okay?"

"They're fine, better off then you were, actually," soothed the brown-haired girl. But Raevern knew her better than most, 'fine' wasn't too descriptive. Miri was still very troubled.

"Where's Kira."

Miriallia glanced away nervously, "He's out there, fighting..."

Raevern struggled to her feet, ignoring Miri's protests. As she drifted to the window, closely followed by the brunette, Raevern glanced out with a look of despair, "He hates war! Why would he be out there fighting?!"

The girl's face fell, "He's out there for us... Because he's the only one who can."

"Miri..." Raevern turned away form the battle to gaze into the girl's soft eyes before turning back to the window, gazing down at the bursts of light down near the barrier to Heliopolis which nearly made her shake with fright, "Why say that?"

"Rae... Kira's the only on who can pilot the Strike Gundam."

"Why?!" Raevern's face was filled with dread.

"He's a Coordinator..."

* * *

_**Author's Note!!** - I love you all! Well... I love Fiona and sunlite. .:Hands cookies!:. _

_**Silver**: Fweee! I did update!! HAHAHA! In your face, Athrun! .: Sobs unhappily:. Now, it would be so much better if I didn't have to play by my memory... I don't have volume 1 or 2 anymore... .:sob sob sob:._

_**Athrun**: Baka! Get over it. Don't be so melodramatic._

_**Raevern**: Dude!! Athrun, stop PMSing at Silver!!_

_**Kira**: .:sweatdrop:. Uhhh, guys?_

_**Miri**: .:shouts:. Be nice!! Don't make me drag Kayaña in here!_

_**Kayaña**: .:loud shout from the other room:. YEAH!!_

_**Athrun**: .:ignores Miri and Kira:. I am not PMSing!!_

_**Raevern**: Of course you're not._

_**Athrun**: .:growl:._

_**Kira**: H-hey! Be nice..._

_**Athrun and Raevern**: I'm not paid to be nice!!!_

_**Miri**: .:sweatdrop:._

_**Silver**: .:was ignoring the whole thing, writing more:._

_**Athrun and Raevern**: .:start making the odd 'kung-fu' noises and attack each other:._

_**Kayaña**: Hey! You two, get Gundams and duke it out outside! You're gonna break something!!_

_**Both**: .:ignore her:._

_**Silver**: ... .:resumes writing:._

_**Kira**: .:sigh:. Well, since no one else will-_

_**Kayaña**: I will, I will!!_

_**Kira**: I called it first!!_

_**Kayaña**: So?!_

_**Both K-people**: .:start fighting:._

_**Silver**: -.-;; I love reviews. These nuts here hate me, Read and Review, please!_


End file.
